


Again and Again (and Again)

by cal1brations



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/cal1brations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Rin keeps his hand light, focused on Suguro's pleasure for now, thoroughly pleased with <i>himself</i> to be the one to wrench this kind of behavior from Suguro I-Study-Six-Hours-A-Day Ryuuji.</p>
</blockquote>Rin and Suguro spend some <i>hands-on</i> quality time together.
            </blockquote>





	Again and Again (and Again)

Suguro kisses like a guy that _means_ it, and it's fucking great.

Maybe it's because it's something that doesn't involve a lot of concentration, like studying, or maybe it's simply because he gets lost in the ebb and flow of it all, but Rin's not complaining, Rin has not one negative comment about the way Suguro's mouth jams against his, tasting and feeling and doing all sorts of awesome things, so _awesome_ , Rin thinks dreamily as he knots his hands in Suguro's shirt and wrenches him closer.

"Wait," Suguro chokes out, and Rin stops (with all the willpower of a _god_ , thank you very much), doing exactly that. He lips his spit-slick lips, hoping he looks as good as he feels right now-- really fucking good, in case it might not have been clear.  
Suguro's hands tug at Rin, so Rin drags himself up to his knees, wiggles closer, closer, closer, as Suguro guides him to. He falters a little when he's against Suguro's legs, but the message comes to him after a minute (Suguro's embarrassed scowl conveys enough), and Rin throws a leg over Suguro's lap, straddling him, but sitting far enough back to nearly fall off Suguro's knees.

"Like this?"

"I was thinkin' more like--" Suguro tugs Rin's hips, so Rin shimmies himself forward, gnawing on the inside of his cheek as he settles more appropriately for the situation, over Suguro's crotch. " _This_ ," Suguro finishes quietly, and their foreheads bump together, which is affectionate enough that Rin laughs, dipping in to kiss Suguro lightly, casually, easy.

"Cozy," Rin mutters, all awkward smiles and breathless little laughs, unsure of what he is and isn't allowed to do. A lot of the things they do end up touch-and-go rather than planned-- because plans are boring and anything that isn't good is stopped fast enough.

Suguro makes a grunt, a hum, maybe, and then he's kissing Rin again and wow, Rin's really never going to get sick of this, he thinks. His hands slide up, arms looping around Suguro's neck as he tries to kiss away the remnants of awkwardness between them, and the rough feeling of Suguro's goatee scratching against Rin's chin and lips is a sharp contrast to Suguro's lips working against his, Suguro's tongue sliding against his.

Rin tries to press forward, tries to get more, but he only ends up leaning forward in Suguro's lap, which does excellent things for the excitement welling between his legs, giving him Suguro's self to rub up against while he sighs delighted little noises into Suguro's mouth. It feels surprisingly _really_ good to have a person beneath him like this, Rin doesn't really know why, but it feels good to have his legs spread like this with something between them-- something that just happens to be Suguro, who just happens to be as affected as Rin is by all of this, practically sensory overload, Rin thinks when Suguro slides his hands down Rin's sides and makes him wiggle in delight.

" _Oh_ \--" Rin chokes out when the shiver down his spine jolts his entire body, ends up as more of a grind down into Suguro's lap, which makes Suguro hiss in delight, digging his fingers into Rin's hips a little, holding him there. It's practically a switch, something that just clicks in Rin's brain, the thought of _really fucking good, oh god_   kicks Rin's body into some sort of trance, where his hips start rocking in shallow little movements, little grinds that feel way too good. Suguro's ragged breaths and messy kisses do a lot to Rin as it is, but the addition of grinding down against the bulge in Suguro's pants, having Suguro there under him-- it's way too good.

His stomach drops, knots, in ways that are not anxiety but definitely something else (arousal, close, he's close, _fuck_ ), something he doesn't know how to say out loud, because it seems like a weird thing to blurt out, that just the feeling humping on Suguro is enough to throw him head-first into--

"Su-- _ooh_ , _Suguro_ ," Rin gasps, moans, pleads. He anchors himself around Suguro's neck a little better, can't keep up with Suguro's kisses because he tosses his head back, drops his mouth open in stuttering, shaking moans as he rocks-- backforthbackforthback-- his hips in steady, quick jerks. Suguro's mouth paints splashes of color along the side of Rin's neck, sucking hickeys into Rin's pale skin, far enough back that his shirt collar will hide any that remain tomorrow, but they still feel good, so good.

Suguro's hips make one single little thrust up into Rin's, the shape of his hard cock pressing up against Rin's in the best way, something Rin has never felt before, and that's it. Rin makes a strangled noise, a rough gasp like " _uhn_!" as his thighs twitch and his cock spurts and all he can do is moan and pant and hump Suguro like the needy thing he is. He just feels so good, orgasm making him tingle all the way to the tip of his tail, and he holds on tight as he rides out the feeling; hell, even the damp, warm patch at the crotch of his pants doesn't bother him (right now, anyway).

" _Ohmigod_ ," Rin breathes out, smoothing his hands over Suguro's shoulders, licking his lips before sparing a glance back to Suguro. Who is, as most would be in his position, staring at Rin like he is, indeed, the most amazing thing in this world. Which is probably because Rin is still panting, sounds like he's gasping, kind of, and Rin makes an awkward little laugh, unsure of what to do.

"You..." Suguro barely whispers, and Rin nods, because it's not really hard to guess what Suguro is asking him; there's only a few things he'd be asking right now, in this position, anyway. That and, well, it's pretty obvious that Rin _did_ \-- his pants are sticky with semen and he already feels the urge again-- once is hardly ever enough, when it comes to Rin.

But that's a fairly big surprise, especially when Rin starts moving again and Suguro tries really hard not to grunt too loudly at the sensation, surprised and aroused and too many things in between.

"Hey," Suguro tries, looking up at Rin with a baffled little glare, which is silly-cute, and Rin can't help but give a breathless chuckle, tilting his head this way and that, curious. They haven't been making all that much conversation-- being pretty preoccupied with the act of rutting on each other-- but hey, if Suguro has something to say, Rin can slow down his wriggling a bit and listen.

"Aren't you-- uh, done?" He chokes out, embarrassment and arousal interrupting his sentence, making the words sound strangled, difficult. Rin is in a haze of delight, half from orgasm, half from current arousal pooling in his gut, and he shakes his head with a slow, hard roll of his hips, making a quiet groan through his nose.

"No," he mumbles, nosing at Suguro's neck, his jaw-- the scrape of his facial hair is so good, Rin can't help but drag his teeth over it a bit, drawing a truly outrageous noise from Suguro. "More. _Again_ ," Rin tells him (begs him), lustful whispers against Suguro's hot skin, and Suguro can do little else besides shiver, grip Rin's hips, and press them together with a rock of his own hips, jolting a moan from both of them.

They move together again, rolling hips and wandering hands. Suguro's hands play a little at Rin's tail at some point, which makes Rin's thighs tremble as he ruts himself against Suguro with no restraint, gasping out each breath-- _ah, ah, ah!_ \-- against Suguro's throat as his stomach tightens and his cock practically tingles and he's, _oh_ , he's--

"Yeah, _Suguro-- yes, yes--_!"

It doesn't bother him this time, either; he's certainly not thinking about the fact he's going to need to peel his fucking trousers off, at this rate. He's sticky with cum again, but it's fucking great, he doesn't want to feel anything else except the bulge Suguro's erection between his legs, Suguro's hands holding Rin down so all he can do is grind himself helplessly against Suguro, riding out the feeling that leaves him shaking in all the best ways, gasping and shivering and feeling so, so _good_ , his tail even thrashing in his delight.

There isn't a real lull, even after the second orgasm, because Suguro is still there and still hard and Rin is still enjoying himself. He doesn't want to stop. The pleasure is absolutely addicting, and while part of him feels he should at least pretend to have a little shame, the look on Suguro's face-- lustful, desperate, amazed-- is enough to make Rin grin, breathless, and kiss him fiercely.

"You, too?" Rin asks against Suguro's mouth, scraping his teeth along Suguro's bottom lip, just enough pressure without splitting the tender, spit-slick skin. Suguro shudders, shakes his head a little bit.

"Not yet," he grunts, and Rin is surprised, but also sympathetic; after all, he figures _he_ might get a little jealous if _Suguro_ was the one who just came twice without feeling any relief for himself. He must be _dying_.

Rin sits back, just a little, peeking down between their chests, their torsos. Suguro's pants do indeed look tight, especially with his boner nudging out like that, and Rin looks to Suguro's face as he drops his hands down to fiddle with Suguro's belt, daring him to say no. Suguro doesn't say a word, rather, he clenches his teeth a little, brows drawn together in a furrow as he resists the urge to moan loudly as Rin gets his belt undone with a loud clammer.

The fly of his pants comes next, and Rin tugs up Suguro's sweater a little, so he can undo the bottom buttons of his shirt; a troublesome uniform indeed. Rin steels himself with a quick breath before he actually guides Suguro's cock out, stunned at the plummy tip and the wetness there-- he's definitely been needing.

"Wow," is all Rin says, because he doesn't know what one is supposed to say the first time they see a cock, so he tries to gloss over the initial encounter. Instead, he sets right on to the task of... getting his hand around it. He doesn't quite know how to hold it-- the angle is different than if he was holding his own dick, plus the fact that, okay, Suguro is a little bit bigger than him. Which is _fine_ , Rin isn't bitter, good for him, great, even!

Rin slides in close again, deciding just to wrap his hand around it, hold it in a loose fist, and just try it out. He doesn't know what he's doing, Suguro doesn't know what he's doing, so it's probably just--

" _Shit_!" Suguro whispers, whimpers, more accurately. And that's something super hot, something that spikes heat in Rin's groin again, makes him lick his lips as he leans in to brush his nose against Suguro's, biting his lip through a grin.

"Good stuff?" Rin asks, voice all low and quiet-- he probably sounds like a fucking _devil_ , which is funny, but Rin doesn't have the time (or proper wit) to laugh at the thought. Not with the way Suguro fists his hands in the back of Rin's shirt, pulls him close so he can arch his hips up into Rin's touch, effectively trying to fuck himself into the circle of Rin's fingers, and that is some _good shit_.

Suguro gurgles out another little grunt, chest heaving a fair amount as he jerks into Rin's hand, enjoys the feeling of Rin stroking him. Rin keeps his hand light, focused on Suguro's pleasure for now, thoroughly pleased with _himself_ to be the one to wrench this kind of behavior from Suguro I-Study-Six-Hours-A-Day Ryuuji. He can't resist kissing him, up and down Suguro's throat, over his jaw, at his ear. He also sucks a hickey (or several) to Suguro's throat, raw and red and beautiful, especially with the way Suguro writhes, shouting out in barely-restrained desire.

"Don't-- fuck, _harder_ ," Suguro gasps, and Rin frowns, because he doesn't know if that means with his pressure or with his speed-- cocks are kind of delicate, and he doesn't want to do the wrong thing with such a vital organ. But he doesn't have to worry for long, since Suguro's hand comes to join Rin's around his cock, clamping it tighter (so _that's_ what he meant), and they both move Rin's hand around him, in a more steady tempo to accommodate Suguro's desperate thrusts.

Suguro's voice, while is always kind of nice to listen to, is definitely doing things to Rin now. His rough gasps and little groans make shivers race up and down Rin's spine, and eventually Rin can't help but to stuff his hand down the front of his own trousers, palming himself as he pumps Suguro, making little gasps into the hollow of Suguro's neck.

With a harsh grunt, Suguro turns his head a little, pressing his cheek firmly to Rin's scalp, the smell of put-out fire a noticeable scent in his hair. "Rin..." he says, stutteringly so, and Rin nods jerkily against him-- there isn't much else for him to say, since Rin knows what he's getting at; he's already close, too.

Suguro actually shouts, gasps as he feels himself tense and lax, orgasm practically tearing him apart in delirious bliss. He rocks himself up and back, still enjoying the pressure of Rin's hand around him, sort of rough but firm and small and excellent, so good, just enough to keep him working through every second of mind-splitting goodness as he pants.

Rin isn't sure Suguro knows how fucking attractive he is, especially like this, and Rin also isn't sure how his third orgasm can feel even better than the first two-- it usually isn't like that. He whimpers as he spills into his own hand, unable to think much more than _fuck_ and _so_ _good_ and _Suguro_ as he rides out the pleasure in quick rocks of his hips.

And then they're sitting there, gasping for air, silent with one another as they relax. Rin feels absolutely boneless, and his hand falls from Suguro's cock. He almost goes to wrap his arms around Suguro's shoulders again, but the feeling of not only his own semen but Suguro's, dripping through his fingers, makes him rethink that route, grimacing a little. It's kind of gross.

"You done?" Suguro finally asks, and Rin can hear the teasing lilt in his tone-- so unappreciative! But Rin nods, anyway, shifting a little in Suguro's lap as he contemplates how he's going to get up. Hopefully his legs won't feel like jelly when he tries to stand.

Gathering enough strength, Rin sighs loudly, bringing his sticky, dripping hands up, so he won't use them to push on Suguro for leverage as he gets up. He tries to widdle off Suguro's lap, which earns a confused look from the boy in question, and Rin wiggles his disgusting fingers at him.

"I doubt you want spunk all over your uniform," Rin mumbles, and beams at the bright blush that crawls over Suguro's face. Finally, he manages to get up, staggering a few steps as he glances around, then waves his hands a little.

"Gimme your bathroom key," Rin says, and Suguro snorts, moving to lie over his bed to get to the nightstand at the side of it, grabbing some tissues there instead and handing them to Rin. 

"People are gonna see," Suguro explains. "You wanna explain why you have jizz all over your hands to the RA?"

Rin blushes in turn, and snatches the tissues, wiping his hands off thoroughly. Not as good as washing them, but it'll do. His pants are a mess, though, and he grimaces as he looks down. It's not soaked through, so that's a relief, but he wants to cringe at the thought of staying in his dirtied trousers for any longer.

Suguro is up at that point, though, tucking himself back into his pants (though leaving his fly open-- what, does he think he's cool? ...Well, okay, it kind of looks cool.) and heading to his dresser. He pulls out some clothes that Rin can't make out, and a towel, and also a pair of gym shorts, and Rin frowns in confusion when Suguro holds the stack of things out to him, slapping his bathroom key on top.

"Change into the shorts here, then go shower--"

"We're workout buddies now?"

Suguro's face looks so bemused it's impressive, and Rin can't help but laugh, moving to strip off his trousers with ease, whipping them down to his ankles to step out of and plucking the shorts from Suguro's hands, tugging them up in place. Suguro's eyes, Rin notices as he takes the rest of what's in Suguro's hands, are cast to the side, blush high up on his cheeks, and Rin grins, bumping his arm into Suguro's playfully.

"Don't worry," Rin tells him with a cheeky (read: shit-eating) grin. "I'll be quick so we can _snuggle_ and talk about our _feelings_ \--"

Suguro makes a noise out of pure annoyance at that, because Rin is such a little _douche_ , and gives Rin a shove towards the door. "Just go!" He mumbles. "Your underwear's gonna get all gross y'know--"

" _Okay, okay_!" Rin yells, not wanting a lecture about dried cum from Suguro, of all people, really. He slips out of the room without another word, and Suguro sighs as he runs his hands through his hair, and tries desperately hard not to smile to himself in post-coital satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Rin came back from his shower and proceeded to get a stern yelling-at from Suguro about the softball-sized hickeys Rin left on him. uwu b
> 
> I NEVER WANT TO TALK ABOUT CUM AGAIN WOW.


End file.
